


The Threat From A.U.N.T.I.E.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.ll.<br/>U.nited.<br/>N.ations.<br/>T.eams.<br/>I.nternally.<br/>E.xposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threat From A.U.N.T.I.E.

Partnered against all odds.  
Researching this winning combination  
Produces a deeper enlightenment  
Of human nature.

Do opposites attract?

Yes or No? Yes!  
Right or Wrong? Right!  
True or False? True!  
Fantasy or Reality? Reality!

Proven Analysis…….

The language of love  
IS truly International!....... 

The End.


End file.
